Criminal Heart
by Matty472
Summary: Damon Salvatore has a plan, a big plan, but no one is going to find out what it is until it's too late. A vampire with a plan, new people in Mystic Falls, some mysterious disappearances... None of it can be good. Slightly AU, with major Season 3 spoilers.


**CRIMINAL HEART**

Prologue:

The town was dark and silent, the only sound coming from a nightclub that a figure was staring at. Damon Salvatore was considered to be the guy that only lived by his own rules and did what he liked, only caring about himself and having a good time. Some people knew that under his moody, bad boy, front he was caring and did have a heart but the amount of people what saw that side to him was very few. Damon had decided to get out of Mystic Falls for the night and have a few drinks in a different town, alcoholic drinks of course not blood, he had decided against having this town trying to kill his kind. At this moment he was stood staring at the nightclub, listening in on some conversations that were taking place inside, the only voice sticking out being that of a woman. He listened contently to the sound of her voice as she asked the staff for a vodka and coke; it was like that of an angel, a fallen angel that had been kicked out of heaven. This woman had an attitude and a personality that stuck out, it was like she was the female version of himself, it was fascinating for him to consider and an interesting find. It wasn't very often that someone made Damon actually pay attention to them but this female had that spark.

He quickly pushed open the door and walked inside, taking in the surroundings and the scents of the humans; their heartbeats sounded like a heavy drumbeat to him, the smell of their blood catching his attention even as it pumped through their veins. A room full of people was always going to be a problem for his kind but most of them sucked it up and handled it as best as they could whilst trying to blend in. Damon smirked as he saw the female that had caught his attention propped up at the bar, her bum placed firmly on a stool and one of her hands under her chin as her arms rested on the counter, it was like she was bored and waiting for something interesting to come and spice up her life. With a grin Damon took a seat next to her, "whiskey for me and another drink for the lady," his eyes looked straight into the bartender's, "free of charge." He leaned back and laughed slightly as the man walked off to get them the drinks, "works every time."

The female just stared at him with a raised eyebrow, "are you a cop or something? They never give free drinks out here. Not that I'm complaining of course, so long as they keep coming and I can have a good time." Damon glanced at her and furrowed his eyebrows slightly before looking away again, "I'm far better than a cop. If I told you the truth, you wouldn't believe me." He looked at her again, "why don't you tell me a bit about yourself and I'll see whether or not I can show you." With a wink he turned his entire body to face her so that she could talk directly to him; under normal situations this would never happen but due to the fact that this female interested him, well, he was willing to make an exception.

"I dunno where to start… I guess that I could say I haven't had the easiest of lives, which is probably why I come here as often as possible and try to get so drunk that everything is a blur, not that it helps much. I got good grades at school, made a few enemies with teachers and other students then went to college and did the same. A pretty boring life really." She sighed after speaking and that caught Damon's attention more than what she had said, she was hiding something, something important and he wanted to know what it was. He moved closer to her so that their eyes could be level, the female stared back, "what are you hiding?" His voice was almost authoritative, as though he was demanding her to tell him, which in a way he was. No one could avoid being compelled. "I enjoy staying away from home, from my father." That was it, from that simple sentence Damon could work out what was going on and he moved away just in time for the drinks to arrive.

After they had downed their drinks in one shot Damon took hold of the female's hand, "come with me and I'll show you the truth." He glanced around the room, making sure no one was paying attention before leading the way to the door and exiting the nightclub with the woman. "So, what's your name?" Damon frowned as the female asked the question but answered nevertheless, "Damon, yours?" He looked at her as she replied with "Maggie" and took her into the shadows of an alley. "Are you ready to learn the truth Maggie?" She nodded in response and Damon smirked, extending his fangs and showing his vampire side; he quickly put his hand over her mouth and bit into her neck, drinking some of her sweet blood before using his fangs to tear open his wrist and force Maggie to drink his own blood. "I have plans that you could be useful for Maggie. Big plans." After she had drank enough blood he roughly grabbed the sides of her head and twisted it, snapping her neck and killing her in an instant. A smirk appeared on Damon Salvatore's face as he stared down at the body of the female that had interested him, knowing that in a few moments she would be stood by his side as a newborn, one that he would train to be under his control.


End file.
